Monstrous
by Riddlestyx
Summary: Claw finds a young mutate in an alley. And this mutate needs help, or rather, his sister needs help. May contain KagomexBrooklyn, but that depends upon you and if you like the idea.
1. Help

Hi there, kids! It's Riddlestyx again! Seeing as pretty much all my fics so far have been Inuyasha crossovers, this probably gives you an idea of what I'm gonna be making. For those of you who have seen the Gargoyles series, I'm having the last few episodes starting with Genesis Undone, not having happened. Read, enjoy and review. I own nothing. Oh and this chapter is really long because my computer is messed up and I couldn't update and if I didn't write this down, I would go nuts.

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

**

* * *

**

Souta ran. He didn't know where he was, so he was running blindly through the alleys. He had to find help. He skidded to a stop.

_Who will help me? Who will help sis?_ He looked down at his hands. The fur on his hands was white with black stripes, just like the rest of his body. He noticed a puddle on the ground and saw his reflection. His eyes were gold, dark gold in fading light, a hint at their former brown. His face and body was covered and white fur, with black tiger stripes. He had fangs now, like Inuyasha's, as well as claws, but his were sharper. His ears were pointed and furry now. His nose was like a cat's. He had black wings that twitched.

Souta slumped to the ground. His adrenaline rush was gone now, leaving him exhausted. He leapt to his feet when he heard heavy footsteps.

Several people approached him, surrounding him. They appeared to all be men, and they were wearing some sort of dark blue uniform with black hoods that hid their faces, and they all carried sledgehammers. _What in the world?_

"Well, boys, looks like we caught ourselves a little monster." One of them said in a nasty sounding voice. Souta had not yet started learning how to speak English in school, so he didn't have a clue as to what the men were saying.

"**P-please, y-you've got to help me." **Souta whispered.** "M-my sister-she needs help-"**

Before he could finish, one of the men swung wildly at Souta with the hammer. Souta stumbled back, realizing too late that these men were not friends.

Suddenly, a feral growling could be heard in the dark. The men all turned their heads in fear, expecting to see gargoyles to come gliding down from the sky upon them. Instead, a large beast which resembled a tiger, with electricity sparking from his hands, emerged from the shadows. The creature shot the electricity from his hands, hitting two of the Quarrymen in the chests and causing the other two to flee in terror.

Souta watched wide eyed as the mutate turned towards him. The tiger had stopped growling and was staring worriedly at Souta. Cautiously, the tiger stepped forward, holding out a clawed hand to the young boy. Souta hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand.

* * *

Derek Maza, usually known as Talon, scowled to himself. It was times like these that made him really hate his job. If protecting and leading a large group of homeless people, mutates and clones was a job.

Maggie, his girlfriend, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Derek, Claw will be back soon. He's probably just walking through the Labyrinth." Maggie said gently.

Talon nodded. Like him, Maggie, Claw and Fang had been mutated by Anton Sevarius and David Xanatos in an attempt to make artificial gargoyles. They had all been spliced with bats, electric eels and with different jungle cats.

Fang had liked being a mutate, the strength and power that had come with being splice with a cougar. He had attempted to take over the Labyrinth when they had started living there, and now spent his days in a small, guarded cell.

Claw had been spliced with a tiger and had not spoken since before he had been mutated, according to Maggie.

Maggie had come to New York to become an actress, but she ran out of cash and started living on the street. Sevarius had found her and tricked her into coming with him. He had spliced her with a lion, and for a long time, she had been obsessed with becoming human again. Now, she had come to terms with her mutation, knowing that she would never be human again.

Talon had been a cop, but Xanatos had convinced him to start working for him as his helicopter pilot and body guard, despite his sister's warnings. If he had listened to Elisa, he would never have been spliced with a panther, and fooled into thinking the gargoyles were their enemies.

"Hey, Boss-Cat!"

Talon turned to see Al, one of their human friends in the Labyrinth, running towards him.

"What is it Al?" Talon demanded seeing the older man's shocked expression.

"Claw's here and you won't believe what he found!" Al said, pointing to the direction he'd just come from.

Talon turned and saw what Al had been freaking out about. Claw was leading a young boy towards them. The boy had black hair on the top of his head, and the rest of his body was covered in the fur of a white tiger, and sticking out of his back were a pair of black bat wings.

"Oh God." Maggie whispered. "He's just a kid."

Talon knelt down in front of the boy.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" Talon asked kindly.

The kid's face became distressed, and he began to speak in a foreign language. Talon swore softly.

"They must have grabbed him from out of the country." Talon grumbled. Then his face became thoughtful. "You know…..Owen speaks a lot of different languages."

* * *

"Why did you call us back here, Elisa?" Goliath asked, landing on the castle balcony.

"Derek's friend, Al came up to the police station, and he said that Derek had to meet with us as soon as possible." Elisa explained, looking extremely grim. "He also wanted Owen to be here."

"Why did he want Owen?" asked Brooklyn.

"We're about to find out." Lexington said, pointing to three shapes flying towards them. They were surprised that Claw had ventured up from the Labyrinth, as Talon usually left him behind to keep an eye on things, but they were even more shocked at what, or rather, _who_ he was holding. Claw was carrying a young boy who had been spliced with a white tiger and had large bat wings.

"Claw found this kid up on the streets, some Quarrymen were about to split his head open." Talon quickly explained. "He doesn't speak English, and I know for a fact that Owen is multilingual."

"How much does anyone want to bet Sevarius is responsible for this?" Brooklyn growled, eyes glowing angrily. _How many lives are ruined because of him?_

Bronx whined and lumbered over to the kid. Everyone watched nervously, waiting to see if the boy would scream. Instead, the kid watched Bronx in surprise before giving a small smile and scratching the beast's ears.

"Well, that's weird. Even if he has been mutated, you'd think he'd still be a little scared of us." Broadway said, narrowing his eyes. "No offense Maggie, but you were terrified of us when we first met."

"Yeah, we left Delilah and Al in charge when we left the Labyrinth, but he didn't even blink when he saw the clones." Maggie agreed.

"Perhaps he has experience in this type of thing." Angela suggested uncertainly.

"What was it that you needed?" Xanatos asked, walking into the courtyard and followed closely by Owen. He stopped dead when he saw the boy. "Let me guess; Sevarius is up to his old tricks?"

"It would appear that way." Hudson growled, fingering his dagger.

"He doesn't speak English." Lexington added.

"I see." Xanatos looked over at Owen, who nodded before moving to stand in front of the boy.

Souta watched as the blond man with no expression knelt down in front of him. _They must think he knows my language_, Souta realized.

**"H-Hello."** Souta said lamely. _Please, kami-sama, have him speak Japanese!_

**"Hello, what is your name?"** Owen asked.

Souta nearly fell over in relief. **"My name is Higurashi Souta."**

**"My name is Burnett Owen, the man over there is Xanatos David, my employer, and the woman is Detective Maza Elisa."** Owen pointed out each person as he told Souta. **"The three people who brought you here are Claw, Talon, the detective's younger brother and Maggie. Like you, they have been mutated, possibly by the same man who mutated you. The beings here are the gargoyles; Goliath is their leader, Brooklyn is his second in command, their elder and former leader is Hudson, Angela is Goliath's daughter, Broadway is her mate, Lexington is the smallest of them and you have already met Bronx." **

**"W-Wow."**

**"Now, Souta, you need to tell me about yourself, anything important, and how you came to New York."**

**"My name is Souta. I'm 11 years old and I'm from Tokyo, I lived at Higurashi Shrine with my mama, grandpa and my big sister, Kagome. I don't know how long it's been, but in June we all went to the beach for the day. It was night when we started on our way home." **Souta's voice started to shake now.** "There was nobody on the road now, and then a couple of black vans drove up behind us. O-One of them pulled in front of us and turned sideways so my mama had to stop. The other van stopped behind us and a bunch of big men and women got out. They wore uniforms that hid their eyes and they had guns. Th-th-they forced us out of our car and-and they shot my mama and my grandpa." **Souta stopped talking for a minute so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. **"Kagome nee-san was angry and she-"** Souta broke off and shifted nervously. _How will they react if I mention nee-san's powers? Surely they won't think I'm crazy or that I'm making up stories? Only one way to find out. _Souta gulped. **"She used her powers to try and fight them snuck up behind her and hit her with his gun. They put a cloth over my mouth and I fell asleep. When I woke up, nee-san was up and we were in some sort of lab, in some sort of glass cage. A few of the men from before were in there and they were talking to a red haired man in a white shirt. Nee-san knows English and she told me that the man was some sort of scientist and that the people who had brought us here were mercenaries. They were telling the scientist about her powers and he seemed very excited, and Kagome said he was talking about not needing to use eels on us." **Souta stopped to take a breath and glanced up at Owen's face. The man's face was no longer emotionless, but was a mixture of horror and comprehension. Souta continued. **"Not long after, he had the men come into the cage and forced us to put on weird clothes." **Souta pointed to the trunks he was wearing. **"The man who had me put a gun to my head, so that nee-san wouldn't fight back. After we had the clothes on, the scientist came over with two needles with yellow stuff in them. He used them on us and then he put us back in the cage. After that, we hurt for a long time. When we woke up we were like this, but our fur was all patchy and we were really skinny. He spent a lot of time working with Kagome, but he fed us a lot of meat and made us exercise a lot until we were in better shape. That wasn't too long ago, but then the scientist started making phone calls, and nee-san got scared and angry. She hadn't used her powers at all because they would have killed me, but she told me that we were going to be sold to something called 'Nightstone Unlimited'. After she told me that, she used her powers to break the glass and she told me to run as fast as I could. Sh-She couldn't keep up and I got out onto the street…." **Souta broke off. That was as far as he could go without crying and he could still remember that time he had cried in front of Inuyasha. He looked up at Owen and saw his face, which held several emotions; horror, disgust and anger.

The group watched nervously.

"Never seen Owen have that much emotion on his face before." Broadway whispered to Lex, who nodded in agreement.

"Whatever happened to that kid must be pretty awful." Lex replied.

**"Souta, do you have powers like your sister?" **Owen asked solemnly.

"**Y-Yes." **Souta replied, startled. He often forgot that. His powers had first manifested when he turned 11, though he was nowhere near as good as his sister. She had patiently taught him how to use them, such as sensing aura's and a basic idea of what they were like, good or evil. Thinking of this, he cautiously felt the aura's around him. Claw, Talon and Maggie, surprisingly enough, were still human underneath all their physical changes, but with powers. David and Elisa were human of course. The gargoyles were definitely not human, although, if he remembered what Kagome had told him, they had no powers, so they were not youkai. But when he sensed Owen's aura, he was stunned to find that the blonde man was a _youkai. But there is something wrong with him. Maybe I can use my holy powers to help….._

**"Then I assume you realize that your sister is a miko?"**

**"Yes, and I know that you are a youkai, but that there is something wrong with you."**

Owen had a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't suppose you care to share what he is saying?" Brooklyn grumbled impatiently.

"His name is Souta Higurashi, he is 11 years old and he is from Tokyo. He and his older sister, Kagome, were kidnapped in June and his mother and grandfather were killed by the mercenaries. From his description, it would appear that Sevarius is indeed responsible, and that he planned to sell them to Nightstone Unlimited." Owen said grimly.

"WHAT?" Goliath roared. "Thailog is involved?"

"Yes, but that is hardly the worst of it. He and his sister both have holy powers." Owen said this with rage underlying his words.

"They have what?" Angela asked, confused.

Owen sighed. "You know that there have been people, like the Magus and the Archmage who possess powers, but holy powers are a truly rare thing to find. There were once many of them in Japan, priestess', priests, or monks, but they are believed to no longer exist. With their powers, they could easily kill me or any other fey."

"Could they kill a gargoyle?" Broadway asked nervously.

Owen asked Souta something in Japanese, to which the tiger mutate shrugged. Owen turned back to the group, "He does not know, his powers only manifested recently and he has little experience with them. However he was able to tell that I am, as his culture puts it, youkai, which translates as demon."

"You're dancing around the reason why you're so pissed about these kids in particular being mutated." Talon growled.

"If you must know, those with holy powers are pure souls, benevolent, and it is rare to find any who are aware of their powers in this day and age, they should be protected, not harmed. Few realize this, but holy people have been great allies to the Third Race, and I know several who would gladly kill Sevarius for what he has done." Owen's voice was tense with anger.

"Does this really matter right now?" Brooklyn snapped. "Sevarius is going to sell this Kagome girl to Thailog and he'll do God knows what to her."

"Brooklyn is right; we need to find Kagome before more harm can come to her." Goliath agreed, unfurling his wings. "Claw, you will need to take us back to where you found Souta, he will have to lead us back to the lab."

Owen translated this back to Souta, who nodded determinedly, before allowing Claw to pick him back up.

* * *

"This is the spot?" Goliath asked Claw, who nodded, before setting Souta down.

Souta glanced quickly around the alley before taking off down the alley. He stopped when he got near the street, turning around and gesturing impatiently for them to follow. When any of them attempted to pick him up, Souta swatted irritably at them, and bolted down the street.

"Man, that kid is fast." Lexington gasped.

"Come on, before we lose him." Talon growled.

Bronx ran with Souta while the others flew. After about 15 minutes of flying, they began to wonder if Souta had gone in the wrong direction.

"Either this is the wrong way, or he ran really far." Broadway commented.

"No, he's not going the wrong way, he's found it!" Maggie cried, pointing down to Souta and Bronx, the former of whom was waving his arms for them to land.

They landed around Souta, who immediately took off with Bronx at his heels. The mutates and the gargoyles chased after him and found him staring at what appeared to be a three-story abandoned building. Parked outside of the building was an armored car and a couple of beefy guys with guns.

"How do we get in? There's no obvious door." Broadway whispered.

"Broadway, you and Angela take care of the thugs, but be quiet." Goliath commanded. "Lexington, stay with Souta and Bronx. Hudson-"

"Nee-san!" Souta gasped, pointing to the car. A light outside the building had come on, bringing three figures into view standing in an open garage door that they hadn't noticed. It was Sevarius, Thailog….and Demona.

"What's she doing here?" Brooklyn snarled.

"It seems she and Thailog reconciled." Hudson said grimly.

Demona waved her hand and a couple of guys carted out a crate that reminded Souta horribly of a coffin. _Nee-san._

_

* * *

_

Oooooooooooh. Cliffie (I think). Please review.


	2. Skirmish

Um, hi. Look, sorry about the cliffie, OK? Here's chapter 2, don't bring in the possums! Oh, and since only, what, three people said anything about a Brooklyn/Kagome thing, it's not too late to vote yes or no or make a suggestion.

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd say that plan is off the table." Talon growled, crouching.

"I'd think you're right." Hudson growled.

"Agreed. Lexington, you and Bronx stay with Souta." Goliath commanded.

Brooklyn let out a roar, leading the two clans against Demona and Thailog's forces. Sevarius and the two gargoyles watched, but none looked surprised at the sight of the gargoyles and mutates.

"Ah, Goliath. I can't say I'm surprised to see you." Demona sneered, pulling out a walkie-talkie and pressing a button on it.

Right on cue, about two dozen mercenaries emerged from the surrounding alleyways, pointing lasers at them.

"Figures, these guys never can take fight their own fights." Broadway snorted.

The next few moments were chaotic. Lasers blasted through the air, burning skin. Bullets flew through the air. The mutates blasted at opponents with electricity, knocking the mercenaries out of the fight. While the clans fought the mercenaries, the Thailog and Demona were attempting to load the crate into the van.

"Nee-san!" Souta yelled. He prodded at Lexington, drawing the small gargoyle's attention to the crate.

"Come on, we've got to stop them!" Lexington yelled, grabbing Souta's hand and pulling him towards the Demona and Thailog with Bronx close behind.

Thailog was distracted from lifting the crate by a low snarling. He turned in its direction and saw the smaller mutate launching himself at Thailog.

"AAAAAAAAAARG!" Thailog roared in pain. Souta was biting and clawing at any part of Thailog he could, drawing blood.

Demona and Lexington were swiping and snarling at one another, until Bronx crept up behind her, knocking her to the ground. With the two gargoyles subdued (Souta was holding his own very well) Lexington turned his attention to Kagome's crate. He clawed at it, trying to find the hinges, because he doubted they had nailed her inside. He found, better yet, a padlock. _Just got to find something to break it off with._Lexington thought. He noticed a laser that had fallen a few feet away. Lex cautiously crawled over to it, glancing back at Souta and Bronx._ They're OK,_ Lexington assured himself. He snatched up the laser, and, using the handle, began to beat at the padlock.

Claw had finished up with three mercenaries, and was considering hunting down Sevarius, wherever he had slunk off to, when he noticed Souta and Bronx fighting Thailog and Demona while Lexington was trying to open the crate which contained Kagome. He decided go after Sevarius another time.

Lexington was having little luck with the lock. Someone tapped him on the should and he turned to see Claw, who pointed to the lock.

Lexington shrugged. "Be my guest, hopefully you'll have better luck than me."

Claw shot at the padlock with electricity, which rattled loudly, and, after about thirty seconds, broke off. Lexington immediately wrenched open the crate and inside was Kagome. Lexington was reminded absurdly of Sleeping Beauty, because, even mutated and drugged, she was pretty, with long black hair that framed her face. She, like her brother, had been mutated with a white tiger. She wore a suit like Maggie's, except hers was black. Lex cautiously shook her shoulder, and her eyes slowly opened. They were the same dark golden color as Souta's, but held the same hardened look that the clan's held. She slowly rose to her feet and gazed down at the gawking pair.

Souta had been doing pretty well against Thailog, but in the end was no match for the gargoyle, who threw Souta against the crate, knocking him out cold. This drew Kagome's gaze from her saviors to her captors. Her eyes glowed pink with power and narrowed with rage. She bent down to pick up Souta before returning her furious stare to Thailog and Demona.

"That was a mistake." Her voice was cold and hard, like ice, and her body glowed pink. Despite the color, there was something dangerous about it. Kagome's voice carried a power to it that drew the attention of all present, demanding that it be heard. The few mercenaries and thugs still concious dropped their weapons and fled from the enraged miko and her wrath. Sevarius had emerged from the warehouse, curious about the sudden silence. The two clans, the siblings (albeit one unconscious), Sevarius, Demona and Thailog were the only ones left, for even the unconcious mercenaries had awoken and immediately fled.

"It is impossible to find good help these days," Demona sighed, before turning to Kagome and sneering, "What do you plan to do, little girl? You couldn't even stay in school, you flunked out."

"Perhaps, but you ruined my brothers life, you killed our family even if you never saw them. You will pay for that. When you feel the happiness I felt that day, you shall feel the anguish as well." Kagome's eyes flashed red for an instant, as they moved over the three offenders. The three felt a chill down their spines, and Demona recognized the feel of a spell being cast, but it was no innocent spell; it was a curse.

The sound of sirens could be heard, jolting everyone away from Kagome.

"Perhaps it is time we left." Sevarius suggested nervously.

"Agreed." Thailog said grimly, seizing the human by his shoulder and pulling him to the van.

Demona continued to stare up at Kagome, who returned her glare unwaveringly.

Thailog glanced back at the two females. "Demona!" he called impatiently as the sound of sirens grew louder. Demona turned and ran to the van, and as soon as she had the back door open, the van screeched out of the lot.

As soon as the van was out of sight, Kagome began to sway, and before she fell, Claw stepped forward and caught her.

* * *

Wow, scary Kagome. Please review and vote about pairings.


	3. Rise and Shine

Hey guys, what's up? Look, until I get a few more votes on the Brooklyn/Kagome thing, I'm still open to suggestions. However, I have to say nay to the Claw/Kagome thing, cuz' I looked him up, and he's like, 40, so it's a little gross. If you suggest someone else, as long as they have no set in stone pairing with anyone else, I'll consider it. I am borrowing a few things from the comics, just so you know. I own nothing. Enjoy!

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

**

* * *

**

Elisa and Matt waited patiently for the gargoyles to awaken. They were in the Labyrinth at the moment, and this was Matt's first time down there. After Kagome passed out, the two clans had gone to the Labyrinth so the girl could rest, as it was closer than the castle. However, she hadn't woken up since.

The sound of cracking stone filled the air. The gargoyles roared and stretched from their frozen positions.

"Has Kagome awoken?" Goliath asked Elisa immediately.

Elisa shook her head. "She slept all day, and Souta hasn't left her side or slept. But I looked her and her family up today. She was expelled from high school for truancy. She is 17 and her brother is 11, so he is in 5th grade, or the equivalent of it in Japan. Higurashi Shrine has been cared for by volunteers since the murder of Hana and Ren Higurashi, their mother and maternal grandfather. They were declared missing once the bodies were found. Nobody could think of anyone who would want to hurt any of them, although," Elisa smirked, "her friends had some interesting things to say about who Kagome hung out with."

"What kind of things?" Brooklyn asked, eyes narrowing.

Elisa grinned. "See for yourself." She held out one of several files she had tucked under her arm. The file had a picture of a smiling, pretty girl with long black hair, and large brown eyes.

* * *

Higurashi, Kagome

Age: 17

Date of Birth: March 2nd, 1994

Height: 5' 5"

Missing since: June 9th, 2011

When questioned, friends of the victim, Yuka Ito, Eri Kichida, Ayumi Kokawa, and Kai Hojo stated her tendency to acquaint herself with strange characters, mostly male. They only met one of them, a boy named Inuyasha, though they never learned his last name, but had the unique coloring of silver hair and golden eyes. The girls described him as nice enough, but from what they had heard, he had volatile emotions and often threatened to harm others when Higurashi was concerned. Hojo explained that he had met Inuyasha once, but had been violent and protective of Higurashi. Nobody has found this boy or anyone resembling him, although neighbors do recall seeing such a boy frequenting the Shrine and often having heated arguments with both Kagome and Ren. Several others were mentioned without names by Ito, Kichida and Kokawa.

-An older boy who requested she 'bear his children'

-A man who is the half-brother of Inuyasha and apparently tried to kill them both

-An older boy who pledged his love to Higurashi

-A young boy who apparently looked to Higurashi as his surrogate mother

No such men have been located.

* * *

"O-kaaaay, anyone else think she has some things to tell us when she wakes up?" Lex asked. There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

They moved into the Labyrinth's 'sick bay,' where the clones were hovering near the bed which was occupied by Kagome. Souta was staring at his sister's face intently, as if he could will her awake. Suddenly, her head began to turn from side to side, and she had an agitated expression on her face.

"I-Inu-ya-sha." she gasped. Her body began to glow pink, and her hair fly upward like she were falling backward. Everyone except for Souta began to back away from the glowing girl.

Souta groaned. "Kuso!" He sighed. He immediately shoved her off the bed, and she hit the cement with a surprised yelp.

"Why the heck did he do that?" Matt gasped, watching the boy hop on the bed and watch Kagome sit up.

"Because the alternative was I would accidentally throw you all into the wall closest to you." Kagome groaned pulling herself into a sitting position. "Souta-chan has been on the receiving end of my nightmares for months."

Kagome stood and stretched before surveying the group before her. "Huh. I don't suppose there is anyone in this group named Goliath?"

"I am Goliath." Goliath stepped forward, holding out his clawed hand to the girl.

She shook it firmly. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi." she introduced herself. "But you probably already knew that. I doubt you would go to the trouble of saving me and not figure out my name in the process?"

"Yes, we knew. This is my clan." Goliath motioned to the gargoyles and humans behind him. "This is my second in command Brooklyn." The red gargoyle nodded politely to her. "My daughter, Angela." Angela smiled. "Her beloved, Broadway." The turquoise giant smiled warmly to Kagome. "Our elder, Hudson." Another nod. "This is Bronx." Kagome grinned at the dog-like gargoyle. "And this is Lexington." Lexington was the first to step forward to shake her hand. "This is Elisa Maza and her partner, Matt Bluestone. They are detectives and allies of ours, and they work with the NYPD."

"Pleasure to meet you. I take it you already know my itouto, Souta-chan."

"Yes, he was met by a friend of ours named Claw."

"I don't suppose he was the tiger guy who helped Lexington-kun get me out of the coffin?"

"Yes, he was." Goliath confirmed. "But how did you know my name?"

"I heard of you, along with Elisa-san, Angela-chan and Bronx-chan from a gargoyle I met in Tokyo named Yama."

"Wait, you know Yama? But the Japanese clan never leave their village." Elisa pointed out.

"He was banished from his clan until he had regained his honor, after what he had done with that business-man, Taro." Kagome shrugged. "I was jumped on the street on my way home one night. Yama saved me, and I invited him to the shrine. Ka-chan and jiji-chan were at the hospital for his operation, so it was only Souta and I home."

"You invited him home after he saved you." Matt said slowly.

"Well, yeah, I had asked him if he had a place to stay, and I decided to let him stay at the shrine for a while." Kagome said, as if it were perfectly natural to invite strange gargoyles home.

"I don't suppose you're familiar with the third-race?" Broadway asked shrewdly.

"Never heard of them."

Souta tugged on his sister's wing to get her attention. **"Nee-san, they know a youkai."**

**"What?"**

**"His name is Burnett Owen, and he's a youkai. But there is something wrong with him."**

**"How could you tell?"**

**"His aura was all weird."**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Angela whispered to Brooklyn.

"Dunno, but I caught Owen's name in there. Remember how Souta realized he was one of the third-race?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe he's telling her about that."

"That could make sense. He said youkai, and when we were in Ishimura, the gargoyles used it to describe beings that may have been part of the third-race."

"What do you mean?" Broadway asked, joining in the conversation.

"What if they have met the third-race? What if they never realized it, because they thought they were youkai!" Angela whispered excitedly.

"You may be right." Kagome said suddenly, looking very excited. "And if that is true, then, Broadway-kun is correct, I have met _many _of the third-race."

"Do you know if any of these guys are part of the third-race?" Elisa asked, handing the folder to Kagome.

Kagome read the report and smiled. "Most of them are, yeah, except for Miroku, who asked me to 'bear his child."

"What?" Talon asked, entering the room, with Maggie and Claw close behind. "Who's bearing who's child?"

"An old friend of mine asked me to bear his child when we first met. He was a complete hentai." Kagome explained with a sad smile.

"A what?" Talon asked, blank faced.

"A pervert." Kagome translated. "So who are you 3?"

"My name is Talon, this is Maggie, and this is Claw." Talon introduced, wrapping a protective arm around Maggie, clarifying their relationship, and motioning to Claw, who was waving shyly.

"**They are humans. The man who did this to us, first did it to them." **Souta whispered. Kagome nodded.

"My brother says the man who did this to us, is the same one who mutated you." Kagome said to Talon.

"Yeah. Anton Sevarius." Talon growled.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe you should explain." She watched the whole group; gargoyles, humans, mutates, and the clones who had wandered into the chamber, curious about the new mutate. "_All _of you should explain."

* * *

4 Hours Later:

"Okay. I think I've got it now." Kagome said, rubbing her temples. She turned to the mutates. "You were humans who sere spliced with different jungle cats, bats and eels, by Sevarius and Xanatos in an attempt to make artificial gargoyles. Talon-san is Elisa-san's younger brother, a former cop who was working as Xanatos's bodyguard and pilot, and was splice with a panther, and now you are the leader down here. Maggie-san came to New York to be a Broadway actress, but couldn't get a job and ran out of cash, forcing you to live on the street, later being spliced with a lion. Claw-san was also on the street and was later spliced with a tiger. And this Fang guy was spliced with a puma and was locked up after trying to take over the Labyrinth."

She turned to the clones. "Burbank-san is a clone of Hudson-san. Brentwood-san is a clone of Lexington-kun. Malibu-san is a clone of Brooklyn-kun, and is dating Delilah-san. Delilah-san was created from Demona and Elisa-san, and is Talon-san's second in command. Hollywood-san is Broadway-kun's clone. And you were all aged to be in your twenties, in gargoyle years."

Kagome took a deep breath before turning to the Manhatten clan. "Hudson-san is the clan's elder and former leader, 1,000 years ago in Scotland. Goliath-san is the clan's leader, former second in command to Hudson-san, former mate of Demona, Angela-chan's biological father, and is dating Elisa-san. Brooklyn-kun is Goliath's second in command. Angela-chan grew up on Avalon with your clan's remaining eggs and is now in love with Broadway-kun. Elisa-san is a police detective and is Matt-san's partner. Bronx-chan is the clan's 'blood-hound'. Lexington is the clans tech-head, and Broadway-san is the clan's amateur detective."

"Yeah, you've got it." Brooklyn said, nodding.

"Do you believe it, though?" Elisa asked.

"I've heard crazier things." Kagome admitted with a shrug. "But I'm curious about this 'Owen' Souta mentioned to me. Souta told me there was something wrong with him."

Souta had long since fallen asleep, since he couldn't even understand what was being said, and he hadn't slept in over 24 hours.

"Are you familiar with Shakespeare's play, "A Midsummer Night's Dream"?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah, I had to read it in Middle School, why?"

"Owen is actually Puck, and he teaches Alexander how to use his fey powers. Oberon has eternally banished Puck from Avalon and bound him to his human form, unless he is teaching or protecting Alexander."

Kagome thought on this. "And he is gifted in spells, you say?"

"Yes." Goliath answered, wondering why she was so interested.

"Well, I think I need to meet this Owen. I wonder which is stronger, my power or Oberon's spell."

* * *

Wow, that took me forever, and I apologize for that. I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too slow. Please review!


	4. Gratitude

Yes, I am back. Nothing much to say on my part, just sorry that it always takes me so long to update, but I am working on a bunch of other fics, which, if you like my stuff and you are bored, feel free to check them out on my profile. I own nothing, please enjoy.

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

* * *

Brooklyn carried Kagome back to the Eyrie Building. Sevarius hadn't allowed the siblings to learn how to fly, perhaps out of fear of them escaping. Delilah had given Kagome one of her own red jackets to wear, which protected her from the cool night wind.

The Manhatten Clan, along with Kagome, Souta, and Claw soared through the air. Talon had declined going with them. He preferred avoiding Xanatos when he could, as did Maggie, who preferred remaining in the Labyrinth with the rest of her Clan. Talon had, however, promised to go to the castle if they had not returned in an hour. Claw had only gone because he wanted to be sure that Souta would be all right, as he had grown protective of the boy in the short time they had known one another, and was now carrying the young man to their destination.

"So, you going to tell us your story?" Brooklyn asked her.

"Hai, after I talk with this Owen guy." Kagome said, looking this way and that at the sights of Manhatten.

"What are you going to do?"

"You said that Oberon has limited Puck to his Owen form, _and _banished him from Avalon, all with what is basically a spell, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I may be able to use my reiki to break the spell."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They both fell silent.

"Why did some pervy guy ask you to have his child?" Brooklyn asked, genuinely curious.

"Well...he _was_ raised by a drunken, perverted monk, so that kind of rubbed off on him. Then there was the fact that there was a strong possibility that he was going to die young, so he needed a son to carry on his family mission." Kagome explained, smiling slightly.

"Why was he going to die?"

"His grandfather had been cursed, and the curse carried on from father to son, and all of them tried to break the curse, which was their mission."

"What kind of curse was it?"

"I'll tell you later, when I tell you my story."

They arrived at the castle. Waiting outside were Fox, with Alex gurgling in her arms, Xanatos, and Owen.

Kagome instantly noticed his inhuman aura. She took in his carefully blank face, pale skin and hair, and she was surprised by his stone hand. It all reminded her a certain daiyoukai who had, for a time, possessed only one arm. It made her smile.

As soon as Brooklyn landed and Kagome stepped out of his arms she was face-to-face with The Puck. They stared hard at each other, sizing up one another's abilities through their auras. They did so for about a minute, by which time everyone else had landed and was watching their staring contest. When the minute was up, they smiled at each other (well, Kagome did at least, Owen did his best to smile), as if they were enjoying a private joke.

"It is nice to meet you, Burnett-san." Kagome said politely, still smiling.

"And you as well, Miss Higurashi." Owen said politely.

"It seems that I need to train my brother better in sensing aura's. You are a lot like a youkai, but you are not a youkai." Kagome continued pleasantly.

"True. I am part of the third race, as we call ourselves, or the Children of Oberon. The youkai of Japan that you are familiar with could be considered cousins of ours." Owen said, his voice as wooden as ever.

Everyone watched uncertainly as the 2 spoke to each other as if the others were not there.

"If I may ask, how exactly is it that in this age, you have grown to be so powerful? Or that you are aware of and trained to use them?" Owen asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Kagome gave a derisive snort. "I'm _not _trained. I had to learn by myself, because, even though there _was _someone who could have taught me, I was never allowed the time to do so." her voice was bitter, and she frowned at whatever memories that had been brought up. Her expression cleared almost immediately, though, and she continued. "I was told that you have a little problem involving your powers being, ah, limited by your Lord?"

"Yes..." Owen trailed off, worried now, and wondering why she was asking. True, he wasn't really a youkai, but that didn't make him any less susceptible to her powers. _Could she be planning to use my weakness against me?_

"You are rather powerful as a fey, are you not?" Kagome asked, staring hard at him.

"Yes, powerful enough." Owen wondered where the little miko was going with this.

"Then perhaps we can help each other."

Owen was startled. Surely she didn't want a favor from him? Japan had their own tricksters, did she not know how unwise it was to ask a favor of one? The others thought the same thing.

"How so?" Owen asked cautiously.

"Easy, I break the spell on you, you teach my itouto English." Kagome said simply.

Owen felt relieved. That would be easy enough, and even if Kagome were unable to break the spell, it would be a lesson for Alexander.

Everyone else was a bit startled. Could she do that? Remove a spell placed by Oberon himself?

"Do want me to try?" Kagome asked.

Owen nodded, but, internally, he was jumping and dancing in excitement. He turned to his employers. "Mr. Xanatos, may Miss Higurashi and I use of the library for a while? I don't know how long this will take, and there is no sense in having somebody calling the police due to strange lights being seen from here."

"Very well, Owen. The both of you may take all the time you need." Xanatos said with a smile, which both Owen and Kagome returned.

Without another word, Owen offered his arm to Kagome, which she took, leading her into the castle.

* * *

"Well, I feel a little blown off." Angela said.

"No, she needed to take care of her brother, and she needed Owen's help." Broadway said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous about the idea of her being alone with Puck, if she can break the spell on him." Fox pointed out. Despite being half fay herself, after her last meeting with her mother, Fox had been a little leery of allowing Puck to be alone with, much less to teach Alex. "The Third-Race are hardly helpful, unless they benefit from it. Does she even know what she is doing?"

"Aye, the lass claimed to have had dealings with beings such as the Children of Oberon." Hudson answered, although he too was a little uncertain, since Owen's admission that they were only simillar to the youkai she usually dealt with.

"Nah, she can probably handle herself. She seemed pretty sure of what she what she was doing." Brooklyn said, shaking his head.

_I never realized how hard it is to understand English without subtitles,_ Souta thought, _I wonder what they're talking about._

* * *

Once inside the library with the doors shut, Kagome and Owen turned to face each other.

Kagome narrowed her eyes somewhat. She could see Oberon's spell, surrounding Owen like a dark purple cloud. _Yeah, I can do this._

"I can do this, but I have to warn you that you may be burnt in the process. Nothing too serious, but I thought you might want to know." Kagome warned Owen.

"It will be worth it." Emotion filtered into Owen's usually monotone voice. Puck was absolutely giddy with excitement, over the prospect of being in full control of his powers.

"This will probably hurt-a lot." Kagome told him, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

Owen only nodded.

After setting up a barrier to muffle Owen's screams. Kagome allowed her power to rise up, causing her aura to flare out, filling the room with a pale pink glow. Kagome's reiki began to eat away at the spell surrounding Owen. Owen kept his mouth closed in order to keep from screaming, because Kagome's prediction had been correct, it did hurt a lot. Owen felt as if his skin was being slowly torn away, strip by strip. Kagome fought to keep control of herself, because holy powers were more instinctual than most thought, and instinct told her to continue to burn Owen until there was only a pile of ash remaining. But she didn't. She made her reiki overpower the spell that bound the Puck. As the holy magic neared his skin, Owen couldn't keep from screaming, and the volume threatened to shatter the windows.

Kagome allowed her power to dissipate then. It was over, the Puck was free.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE-HOOOOOOOOOOO! THE PUCK IS _BACK!"_ Puck began spinnning around the room, reminding Kagome of one of Shippo's smashing tops, although Puck was causing considerably less damage.

Kagome would have chuckled at the childish fay's reaction were it not for the fact that she felt like curling and sleeping for a few days. She'd used more of her reiki in the past couple of days than she had in the past six months.

"I'll give you a few minutes to calm down before I send in Souta." Kagome sighed, turning to leave the room. But just as she reached the door, two surprisingly strong hands spun her around to face Puck, who kissed her on the lips!

"OH, THANK YOU-THANK YOU-THANK_ YOU_!" Puck screamed, nearly shattering her eardrums and the same time nearly breaking her ribs, he was hugging her so hard.

"Uh, your w-welcome?" Kagome managed to wheeze out.

"Now where is that little priest you call a brother? Send him on in. In fact, send both him and Alexander in, this will be a good learning experience for Alexander." Puck said in an unbelievably cheery voice.

"H-hai." Kagome said, feeling overwhelmed by Puck's reaction as she hurried from the room.

* * *

Lord Oberon doubled over in pain. He had been gazing out of the windows of his private quarters on Avalon, when an odd burning sensation passed through his body. Although it was gone as soon as it came, Oberon greatly disliked being undermined, for he knew, now, that the spell he had placed upon Puck months ago, had been broken.

"My Lord?" came soft, husky voice of his Lady, Titania.

"It would appear, my love, as if someone has had the audacity to break the spell I had placed upon Puck." Oberon said in his deep, cold voice. "But I must know, what manner of being posseses the power to destroy my own spell?"

"Perhaps, in the millenia of our banishment from Avalon, one of kind may have encountered such a power." Titania speculated.

"True, or perhaps some of our cousins from the orient. Sisters!"

The Weird Sisters consisted of Phoebe, the golden haired personification of Grace, Luna, the silver haired personification of Fate, and Seline, the black haired personification of Fury immediately appeared before the Lord and Lady.

"You summoned us, milord?" Phoebe said softly.

"Indeed. Summon all of who reside on Avalon immediately." Oberon commanded.

* * *

Brooklyn slid down next to Kagome. As soon as she had come out of the library, she had slumped up against the nearest wall and slid to the ground. She had murmured something unintelligible to Souta, who had immediately gone into the library, and then stated that Puck wanted Alexander in the library as well. Kagome hadn't been terribly surprised when the infant became a cloud of glittering green vapor, which flew under the door.

"So...did it work?" Brooklyn asked.

"Hai, but it took a it took a lot out of me." Kagome mumbled, looking like she was about to fall asleep then and there.

"Is that something all miko's can do?"

"No, not in this age, there are most likely no other true miko's around, just college and high school girls looking for summer jobs who can tell you fortunes. Real miko's, however, could, but it depends upon the power of a miko, less powerful ones would have exhausted themselves just attempting such a thing. More powerful miko's, and I suppose that I would fit into that category, could do what I just did, and other things, like killing youkai, healing, and a bunch of other things."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

All of Oberon's Children, the oriental cousins, and the Avalon Clan now gathered in the throne room of Oberon's castle.

"My Children, my friends, I have gathered you here because something has come to my attention. Many of you are aware of the spell which I placed upon Puck when the Gathering began." Oberon said solemnly. When the spell was brought up, confused looks came upon the face of all those there. Was Oberon going to allow the trickster to return to Avalon? "Tonight, though, the spell was broken."

This caused uproar. How could this be? What magic could have overpowered Oberon's? Could _she _be involved?

"Calm yourselves, _she _has nothing to do with it, _she _is still imprisoned. But that still begs the question: what did this?"

"Perhaps, Lord Oberon, we may have the answer." came a quiet, cold voice that filled all who heard it with a sense of dread. The crowd of fay split like the Red Sea for the man-no, not man-_being_ who came forward. The male had long white hair, golden eyes, a Prussian moon on his forhead, and purple stripes on his face. He was Lord of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Do tell us what being has done this?" Oberon said, hiding his anxiety with his usual prideful tone.

"It would appear that a priest or a priestess has done this."

The hall filled with the fay's laughter.

"You jest, Lord Sesshomaru!" Odin snorted disbelievingly.

"A mere _human?" _sneered Seline.

"They may have nearly wiped out _your _kin, but no human could have broken the spell." Raven sneered.

"You may wish to believe that, but I can assure you that if a priest or priestess is responsible, you have much to fear. For whoever it is, they are powerful, and could most likely kill anyone of you, making destroying a spell child's play." Sesshomaru said, his voice laced with venom.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, if you are so certain, then perhaps you should send one of your own to fetch this person." Oberon suggested, trying to sound mocking, but in truth he was curious and believed the youkai. He had known Sesshomaru and his father, and he knew Sesshomaru only spoke when he was certain.

Sesshomaru only nodded at the challenge. "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." said the imp in his reedy voice.

"Find this holy person, and return them here." Sesshomaru said, turning on his heel leaving the still laughing fay and the silent gargoyles.

"Of-of course, milord, I shall go at once." squawked the proud, imp who immediately ran off to find a skiff.

* * *

Yay! Finally, I finished. I'm sorry it took so long but I had a bunch of end of the year/family vacation stuff going on. Now, as an author and for the sake of comedy relief, I am going to make Jaken's life absolutely miserable. Just a heads up, and really, who doesn't smile at a little Jaken bashing now and then. Please review!


	5. Flight

Yes, I am back. Nothing much to say on my part, just sorry that it always takes me so long to update, but I am working on a bunch of other fics, which, if you like my stuff and you are bored, feel free to check them out on my profile. I own nothing, please enjoy.

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

* * *

"Once I had destroyed the Jewel, I had nothing to anchor me in the past, forcing me to return to this time. I've just been working at my family's shrine, since I had been expelled from school. You know the rest." Kagome finished her tale.

It had taken her an hour and a half to tell the story. She sat in the library, surrounded by the Manhattan Clan, who were scattered throughout the room, Goliath leaned against the wall by the fireplace, the Trio, Bronx, Claw, Souta and Angela sat on the floor, looking remarkably like children during storytime (though Souta could be excused since he had never known the full story before and he was only 11), and Hudson sat in one of the armchairs. Fox (who had returned from a visit with her father), Xanatos, and Alex sat on the couch, all looking interested, even baby Alex, who gave Kagome an odd feeling that he understood much more than he let on. Elisa and Matt had left to return to work, although Goliath had promised to visit Elisa later to tell her the story. Puck had also disappeared to God knows where, most likely to go have a little fun with his returned powers.

Fox had surprised Kagome with how fox-like she truly was, and everyone had been amused to find out that her coloring matched that of a kitsune. Both Fox and David were rather like foxes, Kagome observed. Although they were much more manipulative than most foxes, they were intelligent, cunning, mischeivous, and with a sense of humor.

"Kagome, you know, we probably have to decide where we're going to stay." Souta piped up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at the young boy, who looked a little shy under all the stares. "I mean, we could go underground with Claw and the other mutates, or we could stay up here with the clan. I think I already know where I'll go, but what are _you _going to do?"

* * *

Hardly a moment after Jaken had left, and the Fae were still snickering over their youkai cousins' weakness. There was a loud noise, similar to a firework's whistle, and Puck shot into the room, skidding to a stop in front of Titania and Oberon's thrones. Everyone was speechless. Just because his powers were no longer restricted, Puck still should not have been able to set foot on Avalon ever again. He smirked at Avalon's king and queen, bowing as he did so. Who would have thought it possible to be both mocking and respectful at the same time?Well, somehow, Puck managed it.

"My apologies for my lateness for the Gathering, but I was otherwise occupied. In fact, I only came for a moment, for I am afraid I must return to my charge." Puck explained, an impish smile in place. "I only came to pay my respects to my lord n' lady." Finished with his speech, Puck vanished in a puff of smoke.

Very quietly, a young-looking man with light red hair held back in a ponytail, leaned over to speak into Sesshomaru's ear. "I like him. He's funny."

Sesshomaru imperceptibly rolled his eyes. "You would, kitsune."

"Yeah." the boy/man murmured before raising his voice to normal volumes. "Hey, Sessh, did you remember to tell Jaken that spell to control the Mists of Avalon? That's the thing about these Fae, they always have to rely on words to do stuff, how inconvenient. Also, why didn't you let Jaken take Kilala or Ah-Un? He could be back faster that way." The red head stopped babbling then, an amused look coming across his face. "You don't want him to back soon, you just want to be shut of him for a few days."

"This Sesshomaru does not require the aid of such tricks." Sesshomaru replied stiffly.

Suddenly, everyone in the hall, who had resumed their chatter now that Puck was gone, heard the distant screech of "LORD SESSHOMARU!" There was a short pause before everyone resumed talking.

Shippo snorted. "Of course you didn't, when dealing with Jaken, all one has to do is wind him, point him in a direction, and he manages stupid all by himself. It's such a shame you weren't born a fox, you wouldn've been great."

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath. The clan and the Xanatoses had graciously left the library for the siblings to use.

"Souta, I don't think I can live underground. I-I need to feel really useful, I need to see the stars, and sense all of the people here, in the city." Kagome decided.

"I thought so, sis. But I don't think I can. I need to get used to this on my own, with other people like us. I'm not ready to stay in the city after so long, I was okay in Tokyo, but this isn't Tokyo, or the shrine. I have to adjust in my own way." Souta said before giving Kagome a serious look. "You are going to come and visit me, right? You only visited once a month or so when you were with Inuyasha. I want to see more often than that."

Kagome leaned forward and hugged her little brother tightly. "Of course I will. We're all we've got left, and someone has to teach you how to use your powers."

* * *

When the Higurashi siblings exited the library, everyone was interested in their choice. Talon had arrived to pick them up, since it was unlikely they would want to stay up here, and Claw couldn't be expected to carry them both back.

Those who had heard Kagome's story, however, would dispute that claim. They couldn't be certain about Souta, but Kagome did not give the impression of being a young woman who could hide herself away underground. The Manhattan Clan were fairly certain that they would be getting a new member before dawn.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay up here. If it's all right with you." the elder Higurashi sibling looked to Goliath, who smiled and nodded his agreement.

"I'm going underground." Souta said firmly. "I don't think I'm ready to take on the big city, I'd rather just play it safe."

Talon was surprised that the siblings were so willing to part, if they were the only family they had left. But what did he know, maybe they weren't that close or were much more mature.

"However, you are going to be seeing a lot of me. I'm the only one who can at least partially teach Souta-chan how to control his powers. Unless, of course, you want him to turn invisible or to accidentally shock someone?" Kagome asked with a smile, ruffling her younger brother's hair.

"Well, before you say your goodbyes, I think there's something we need to take care of first." Talon said, stepping forward with a smile.

* * *

The gargoyles watched interestedly as the mutates soared through the air. It made them all a bit envious, since their wings were meant only for gliding, not flying. It was always a bit annoying when they were asked about it by humans.

Kagome had taken to flying easily. Talon had first explained wing movements, how to move and hold your body properly for flight, before he Claw took them up in the air. It was thrilling for the two Higurashi's, flying hundreds of stories up in the air, seeing cars move around on the ground like tiny toys.

Kagome soared up, up, into the clouds, her fur thoroughly soaked by the moisture. If not for the adrenaline rush her first flight was producing, she would probably be freezing, but, hey, Kagome was going to have a bit of fun, the most fun she'd had in many months. Above the clouds, Kagome was able to see the moon and stars clearly, another thing she had not enjoyed in months, since her last trip to the feudal era. Laughing, she dipped back down through the clouds, not at all helping her in how wet she was getting. she noticed the worried looks some of the others were getting. _Guess it's time to land._ Kagome landed well enough, if a bit sloppily, as she stumbled on the ancient stone, nearly falling if not for Angela's intervention.

"Having fun?" the older girl asked with an amused smile.

Kagome nodded, grinning broadly. "Fun doesn't even cover it!" she laughed.

They were joined by Talon and Claw, who landed gracefully, as well as Souta, who lost control and almost landed on his head, had Claw not noticed and caught him.

Talon chuckled somewhat. "Well, Kagome, looks like you've got the basics down, just need to work on your landing. Look, it's going to be dawn soon, so we need to head back to the Labyrinth." Talon looked down at Souta with an inquiring look, to which Souta nodded.

The two siblings hugged each other tightly, speaking in low voices to one another. When they parted, Souta turned back to the elder males, approached the edge of the castle, and flew off to their home. Kagome watched until they were out of sight.

"You going to be okay?" Lexington asked the taller female.

"Yeah, I think so. He used to watch me jump down a well and not see me for up to a month. I think I can handle watching him fly off to live underground. He'll certainly be a lot safer down there than I was in the Feudal Era." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Dawn." Hudson stated, to which the gargoyles turned to their respective perches, and striking rather frightening poses.

"See ya tonight, Kagome." Brooklyn said with a smile, before turning to face the rising sun.

"Amazing." Kagome breathed, watching the gargoyle fall into their stony slumbers.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." David said, stepping out of the shadows and surprising her. "I have a room ready for you to stay in, if you're interested."

"Thats great, thank you. But I don't suppose it would be too much trouble if I made a phonecall to Japan first?" Kagome asked tentatively. She had no doubt in her mind that the Xanatos' would be able to afford it, but since they were allowing her to live in their home, it was always polite to ask first.

"Not at all." David said with a smile, bringing out a cell phone. "Take as long as you need." He moved a few yards away, giving her a little privacy.

With a slight smile, Kagome began to punch in the number.

* * *

In Ishimura, Japan, Constable Hiroshi sat at his desk in the police department. Yama had woken up approximately an hour ago and had, just as he had every other night for the past two months, immediately asked about any progress made in Higurashi case. And Hiroshi had given Yama the same answer that he had given Yama for the past two months-none.

It was such a pity, too, that such a young priest and priestess had gone missing when they had had such a profound affect on Yama, helping him regain his honor. Hiroshi shook his head sadly. With the little progress made on the case, Hiroshi knew it would be unlikely for the Higurashi siblings to be found after the murders of the elder Higurashi's. If those children were ever found, it would likely be at the bottom of a river.

His phone suddenly rang. Looking at the caller ID, he found it was an American number. _That's odd, _Hiroshi thought, picking up the phone.

**"Hello, Ishimura Police Department, Constable Hiroshi speaking." **He answered automatically.

**"Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome, and I was hoping to speak to Yama."** the voice of a young woman said on the other end.

Hiroshi tensed. **"Miss Higurashi, where are you? I shall have to inform the Tokyo Police Department-"**

**"Sir, my situation is a little out of their depth. It's more in yours. I am in New York City, with the Manhatten gargoyle clan. I am safe, but I will never be able to return-" **the girl's voice broke off for a moment, and Hiroshi heard a sob on the other end. **"The way I am now- my own mother wouldn't recognize me. Please, may I speak with Yama?"**

Hiroshi knew there was little he could do, the young lady had clearly been through much in a short amount of time and needed to talk to a friend. **"I will get Yama, please wait a moment Miss Higurashi."**

Several minutes later, Yama picked up the phone. **"Miss Kagome, are you alright?"**

**"Yama, I have told before, you may call me Kagome, you don't need to be so formal. I am fine, as is Souta, although you would not recognize us."**

**"What has happened?" **Yama demanded, concerned and upset by Kagome's evasive answers.

**"It's a long story..."**

* * *

David watched as Kagome returned with his cell phone. It had been a good 20 minutes that she had been on it, not that he minded, of course.

"I'm sure you're tired, I've had a room prepared for you." David lightly resting his hand on the Kagome's back.

"Yes, it has been a long night." Kagome agreed, allowing herself to be guided to large and lavish bedroom with an extremely large bed and a connected bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll find everything you need here. Sleep well." David siad, leaving Kagome to collapse on the bed.

Once David had closed the bedroom door, he looked at the long black hairs he held in his hand, as Owen appeared at his side out of nowhere- literally.

"Hello Owen, I half expected you to enjoy your regained freedom for a while longer." David greeted his aid.

"I am free from Oberon's spell, but I did make a deal with you, didn't I?" Owen replied with a faint smile.

"Indeed. Owen," he handed the hairs over, "I want these sent down to the lab. I'd like to know just how differently she was mutated, compared to the other mutates. And I want to find out why it was that Nightstone was so eager to buy the Higurashi siblings."

"Understood, Mr. Xanatos."

* * *

In her room, Kagome, despite being exhausted, couldn't sleep. Rising from the bed, Kagome crossed the room to the bathroom, which was stocked with a great deal of shampoo.

Stepping under the shower head, Kagome thought. _Why can't I sleep? What's wrong with me? _She thought back to what she had been doing when it hit her. _She could never go home._ She would never be able to see her friends again, not even Hojo. She would never be able to sit in a McDonalds with them, with them trying to set her up with Hojo for the umpteenth time. She would never see the Sacred Tree, or the Shrine again. She wouldn't walk up the steps of the Shrine again. She would never rush past Gramps to greet her mother, who would smile and welcome her home.

_That's it then,_ Kagome thought dully, _that part of my life is over. This is a new part of my life. But that's not all bad, now I can help people again, be wrapped up in some kind of crazy. Use my powers again. _

She went back to bed, little less tense from the shower. _I'll be okay._

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. A Night on the Town

Hey guys. I have decided to just go ahead and make this a Kagome/Brooklyn story, cause I love that pairing. Either way, I appreciate your feedback on the subject, and I may use those ideas for possible future stories. I own nothing, please enjoy.

English/Regular

_Emphasis/Thoughts_

**Japanese**

* * *

Kagome slipped into a kind of schedule in the Eyrie Building. During the day, she would sleep and keep an eye on Alex, since she could insure that he didn't do anything with his magic, and since Owen was busy with David, as was Fox. At night, she would watch the sun go down and see the clan wake up. But, that day as dusk approached, Kagome was excited. She had been living in the Castle for almost a week, and she was going to go on her first patrol with Lexington and Brooklyn that night. They told her that they didn't expect a whole lot of trouble with criminals, since the crime rates were dropping, given Brode's and Dracon's incarceration.

As the sun was setting that evening, Kagome flipped the channel to Nightwatch. It was interesting, in a masochistic sort of way, to watch and hear about peoples opinions on gargoyles. Unfortunately, there was a rather uneven division of those who thought gargoyles should be destroyed, those who were simply scared, those who were morbidly curious (Seriously? Capture and dissect one?), those who were just plain old curious, and those who wished to reach out to the gargoyles. That last group was a sad minority, hence the comment on masochism.

"Tonight, on Nightwatch, we are once again joined by Professor Lennox McDuff, and D.A Margo Yale." Travis Marshall introduced his guests. "With recent events since you last joined us, what do you two have to say on the topic of gargoyles?"

"Well, I'd say their recent actions have added strength to my explanation that gargoyles are sentient beings who are worthy of respect and understanding." stated the Professor, while the D.A rolled her eyes in obvious scorn.

"Hardly. They have destroyed public property and innocent people have been injured. Those _beasts _must be held accountable. Or does Mr. MacDuff _respect_ the gragoyles so much that he believes they are above the law." Yale sneered.

Kagome scowled. Now she understood why Elisa always got an unpleasant expression on her face whenever the D.A was brought up. Looking at the bottom of the television, Kagome saw that Nightwatch would accept anonymous calls from viewers. With a triumphant smile, Kagome snatched up the phone from counter.

"Oh, it appears we have a call coming in." Travis reached over to the phone setting in front of him and pressing a button. "You are now on speaker."

"Thank you, Mr. Marshall. Miss Yale, I'm a little confused about your statement, as well as past statements you have made concerning the gargoyles. You have continually said that gargoyles are little better than _animals_, yet at the same time you have accused them of crimes that _animals_ cannot commit. You even put one on trial, a trial that I found to be a farce, given that you didn't even check those weapons for fingerprints, you only brought attention to the claw marks." Kagome started off. "In fact, what are they even guilty of? Also, how would you charge them? Have any laws been created pertaining to what is legal when gargoyles are concerned?"

"Miss, the gargoyles are a serious threat to public safety, I can't ignore that." Margot said, her voice and facial expressions turning earnest. But looking into Yale's eyes, Kagome only saw anger and resentment at being asked questions she couldn't answer.

"How? If gargoyles are a threat to public safety, what on Earth do you call those Quarrymen?"

Margot only smiled. "They are simply concerned citizens-" she was promptly cut off by Kagome.

"Oh? Then why was my 11-year-old brother attacked by some of those _thugs, _when I can fully assure you that my brother is not a gargoyle, if they are so concerned with safety? In fact, the person who saved was someone with wings and fangs. Sorry if I view them as a group of ignorant thugs who actually _are_ a risk to public safety."

"I am sorry about your brother, but I'm sure he was confused." Margot said, her voice and face full of false kindness.

"Well, they were wearing hoods, blue suits, and carrying around electric sledgehammers. That sure sounds like Quarrymen to me. Are those weapons even registered? Those are hardly what are used in construction." Kagome took a deep breath. Kami-sama people like Yale pissed her off. "Professor McDuff, you say that gargoyles are to be approached with understanding and tolerance, do you know how different they are from us, and how we could respect them?"

MacBeth smiled. _Finally someone with a brain._ "Miss, gargoyles are driven by a desire to protect their territories, and anyone inhabiting those territories. A gargoyle can no more stop protecting than they can breathing. New York is the home of these gargoyles, and therefore everyone in the city of New York is to be protected, in their minds. The only ones that need fear are those who seek to harm others. So, really, if you are an honest, law-abiding citizen, then you have no reason to fear the gargoyles."

"Arigato, Professor. Thank you, Mr. Marshall, Yale." Kagome thanked the interested looking news anchor and the angry DA, noticeably leaving out any title for the lawyer.

"Thank you, ma'am, it seems you have provided our viewers with some interesting food for thought. This is Travis Marshall on Nightwatch, and we'll be back after these messages." Travis said before the show switched to commercial.

"Now _that _was awesome!" Brooklyn half-laughed half-cheered from the kitchen doorway, grinning and striding over to clap her on the shoulder.

"You think so?" Kagome asked, grinning back. "I cannot even _tell _you how good it felt to put that-that _witch_ in her place!"

"Aye, lass. I believe that ye may have changed a few minds out there tonight." Hudson agreed, smiling broadly from where Brooklyn had been moments before.

Kagome recieved similar sentiments from the rest of the Clan, who were all pleased to hear that Margot had been shown up on national television.

When it came time to leave, Kagome, Brooklyn, and Lexington were assigned to the more residential areas of New York. There had been an upsurge of muggings and break-ins in the area, believed to be caused by the Clan's tendencies to remain within the inner-city, where crime is more rampant. They got lucky, in a manner of speaking, fairly soon.

A family of four-a man, a woman, with their son and daughter- were currently being menaced by a group of thugs. Kagome could faintly hear one of the thugs saying "Shoulda seen this comin', brats, after what you did to Radar. You heard anyone ever say 'snitches get stitches'?"

"Yeah, that's all I needed to hear." Kagome snarled, descending upon the thugs, for all intents looking like a demon, with Brooklyn and Lexington flanking her.

With her enhanced strength and generally terrifying apperance, Kagome was easily able to dispatch a couple of thugs, just as the other two did. Once the thugs were all dealt with, the three beings turned to the cowering family. Or, rather, half cowering, as the two kids, both somewhere between Kagome's and Souta's ages, looked excited.

"Brooklyn!" squealed the girl, who looked to be about thirteen, before running up to the copper skinned gargoyle, embracing him.

"Hey, Bobbi." Brooklyn chuckled accepting the hug.

"Hi, Brook." said the boy, who looked to be about 15, walking up to shake Brooklyn's hand.

"Bobbi, Dave, get back here!" hissed their balding father, looking fearfully at the 'monsters'. He was ignored.

"You know these guys, Brooklyn?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, I met them back when they were living on the streets." Brooklyn quickly explained before turning back to the Porter's. "Radar's guys looking for some payback?"

"Yeah, we've gotten letters and phonecalls and other stuff like that, but this is the first time any of them had ever come near us." Dave explained, nudging one of the unconcious crooks with his foot.

"Haven't the police done anything to protect you guys?" Kagome asked, startled at the oversight of this family, who had so clearly pissed off a dangerous criminal.

"They'd _thought_ they'd rounded all of these guys up after we testified at his trial. We lost our guard after that." Dave explained, gazing curiously at her. "Are you a gargoyle?"

"Not quite. Mutated human." Seeing his disbelief, she shrugged. "It happens."

"Ah, right. This is Kagome, recent addition to the Clan, and this shortie is Lexington." Brooklyn quickly introduced his clanmates.

"Okay, that does it!" burst out Mr. Porter, now overcoming his fear to protect his children. He marched forward, past his fearful wife, and immdiately stood between his bemused children and three clanmates.

"I-I've called the police, they'll be here soon!" Mrs. Porter said, sounding scared.

Kagome ignored how scared they were. Her experiences in the past had shown her that it was best to simply ignore frightened people, as it takes too much time trying to calm them down. "Good, because it looks like they're starting to wake up."

On cue, one of the hoodlums began to sit up. Kagome swooped down in front of him and snarled in his face, which promptly caused him to faint.

Kagome turned back to the rest of the group, looking worried. "Was that mean of me? I really just didn't want to hit him again, I could end up doing some permanent damage now, since he's already been hit once, so I could give him brain damage, and nobody deserves that, even if he is total lowlife." Kagome blurted this all out very quickly.

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Then, Bobbi, Brooklyn, Dave, and Lexington began to laugh at her, simply because of the stunned, nervous look on her face. This also cause Mr. and Mrs. Porter to stare at the mutate incredulously. When the two groups parted at the sound of sirens, the youngest members of them were still laughing, even Kagome, over how ridiculous she had sounded. Mr. and Mrs. Porter weren't scared now so much as they were confused beyond belief.

This ended up becoming a tale that was passed down through the generations, much to Kagome's chagrin.

* * *

After sweeping the area a bit more, and stopping two muggings, assisting person who was having a heart attack, and preventing a home invasion, Brooklyn and Lexington took Kagome back into the inner-city, claiming to have a surprise for her. They pulled her to some kind of Rec Center, which had a sign outside proclaiming: "P.I.T Crew; People for Interspecies Tolerance". Kagome became excited fairly quickly.

"Is this seriously what I think it is?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Lex asked, grinning at her excitement.

"I think it's the exact opposite of the Quarrymen." Kagome answered, her fangs gleaming.

"You'd be right. We found out about these guys after the Quarrymen came into one of their meetings and attacked 'em." Brooklyn said, scowling at the memory. It had scared some of the members away, but it had also been some _seriously_ bad press for the Quarrymen, especially after it became public knowledge that they had later attacked a hospital where hudson was being treated. And as many people that had been scared away by that attack, it also brought attention to the P.I.T Crew and their goals.

The three went over to a back door marked 'Emergency Exit' and rapped on it. The door was answered by a dark haired man with glasses, who looked startled at who was at the door.

"Mind if we gate-crash?" Lexington asked, grinning.

"N-not at all, please come in!" said the man, who now looked quite excited by this turn of events. "Mary, we have some guests."

Kagome and the gargoyles were greeted by a large, and highly diverse group of people who all believed in treating gargoyles with equality. There were old men and women, who recalled the help of gargoyles during WWII. There were people of different nationalities who sympathised with the stigma they were being treated with, or were familiar with their own countries resident clans. Then there were the plain old, libral-minded, decent people who despised bigotry, as well as the younger kids who'd been dragged along by older relatives, and were now thrilled at the newest developement, simply because it's not every day you meet a gargoyle.

They were asked many questions: are there really gargoyles in other parts of the world; do they always stay in groups; how many gargoyles are there in New York; how many in the world; were they born in New York; how did they end up in New York...The questions went on until it was nearly dawn, at which point they excused themselves, joking about their 'curfew'.

_Overall,_ Kagome thought to herself after arriving at the castle she had begun to think of as home, _this was a _great_ night._

* * *

_Oh, it's so wonderful that Lord Sesshomaru has trusted me with such an important mission._ Jaken thought to himself in delight, before drooping slightly. _But I_ do _wish I had been told the method used to manipulate Avalon's Mists. I've already been to Africa, with those strange panthers and that disgusting, spidery city of Anansi's. Honestly, what a fool, why would he banish everyone who served him. Well, the Fae always were a strange and impulsive lot._

Jaken was jerked out of his musings by his skiff slowing to a stop. As the Mists cleared, Jaken looked at his surroundings. He saw one of the traditional buildings of his homeland.

"This isn't right. That trickster, Puck is supposed to live in America with those barbarian humans." Jaken said out loud. He noticed the forms of gargoyles, turning to face towards their home. Jaken shook his head irritably. This wasn't what he was looking for. He pushed off from the shore, once more braving the volatile Mists of Avalon.

* * *

"Mr. Xanatos, the results for the DNA of Miss Higurashi have returned. It seems that Dr. Sevarius made a few more adjustments to the mutagenic formula than originally thought." Owen said as he brought the envelope to his employer. He himself had already read the results.

"Really? I can't say I'm surprised, he has had a few years to adjust it." David said as his eyes skimmed the report. An amused smile worked it's way onto his face. "Well, it seems that Kagome is going to become a bit more popular with the males."

Owen, also allowed a smirk to work it's way onto his features.

* * *

Wow, I wrote, like half of this in close to no time at all. I hope you enjoyed this. Please give me crack- er, I mean, reviews. Right! Please review!


End file.
